roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
The Types of Players
Summary A page containing some types of players you might encounter in-game. *These stereotypes do not apply to everyone and they are not serious representations of who people are. This is merely an overview of some common traits shared amongst players.* Press the Expand Button to see the majority of the content. To add stuff in please use the classic editor. Trash 'Newbies/Noobs' *New. *Common. *The first or one of the first to die if lucky enough. *Don't know how the game works. **Always ask "how to shoot" or "how to reload" * Always charge at the start. * Will spam the chat when they get their first kill. 'Braggers/Flexers' * Never say anything other than "got 'em", "got one", and/or "rekt". * Nuisances. * Mediocre to god skills. * Common. * Riflemen or rankers. * Frequently T-bag. 'Trash Cavalrymen' * Use cavalry whenever they can. * Are trash in skills. * Use all kinds of cavalry classes without any thought to their uses. * Are the first ones to charge. * Die when they approach the enemy. * Are shot easily. * Uncommon. * Can't hit a single guy with sword/lance throughout the game. * Can't attack while on horse. * Always hit an obstacle while riding a horse. * Often ride out the round from the enemy out of cowardice when they're the last one standing. 'Campers' * A person who thinks "Since their team is better, we should stay away." * Usually stay in groups, ranging from often a few people to rarely the whole team. * Camp for personal gain instead of helping the team with decent cover. * Try to camp multiple times until they beat the other team; * No variety of strategies, nor accepts any in the first place. * Sometimes camps inside a house by building a lot of barricades. * Uncommon. 'Breakers' * Can be any type of soldier, usually sappers. * Only appears on map with buildings. * Use their weapons to break as many structures as possible. * Can annoy teammates. * Among the first deaths. * Beginner in skills. * Mediocre in skills if they're paying attention. * Rare. "Historians" * Attempts to tell people about history. ** Doesn't actually know anything. ** If that intelligent, continue to correct everyone. * Mediocre to expert. * Always exist every time someone starts to say stuff about war crimes. ** "BuT tHeRe WaS nO gEnEvA cOnVeNtIoN, aNd So nO WaR cRiMeS; * Common when pacifists exist. 'Raging Kids' *Always rage at people. *Types insults such as "n00bs" , "haxor'', "youre a *Beeep*"; *Will also use gay as a insult; they will call everything gay (I could add this to the Phantom forces kid because they are different breed of raging kids they also call the guns in the game GAY. *Beginner in skills. *Spams the chat. *Get angry when they don't get their favorite map. *Terrible to Mediocre in skills. *Uncommon. Exploiters * Exploit for their benefit and pleasures. * Beginner to mediocre. * Rare; * Usually dies miserably fighting much better players. AFKers (away from keyboard players) * Useless in skills. * Does nothing (really). * Often drags the match. * Why do these people exist? * Almost in every server. * The last to die. * Often taken down by cavalry. **'Fake AFKer' *** Those who look like they are AFK, but are ready to attack you when you get close. *** Those can also be really AFK, but they come back right when you are going to kill them. *** Very rare. *** Can clutch or die right away. *** Can easily identify one based on their head tilts (or moving of horse if they are cavalry) 'Unlucky Guys' * Usually die in the first minute. * Beginner to decent; rarely pro. * Stray from the team, or with a targeted group of players. * Always rushed by sappers or musketeers, or sniped by a rifleman. Clueless People * Mostly sappers. * Oblivious to their surroundings. * Gets killed easily. * May rage. * Beginner in skills. * Half of the time goes solo and tries to build a base at some godforsaken place where it will take 50 years to find or gets killed doing so. * Rare. 'Cowards' * Any class. * Always retreat. ** Especially at low health. * Are bullied. * Extend the round. * Sometimes surrender. * Beginner to mediocre. * Common. Blockers * Mostly sappers. * Always vote for maps with tons of buildings. * Build a lot of stuff to block the entrances. * Takes minutes to find them, also takes minutes to kill them. * When they are about to die, they sit in the corner blocking with their melee. * Usually attracts a group of people with them. * Mediocre to good. * Very rare. Spammers * Copy and paste repeated messages in chat. * Always annoy the entire server. * Usually triggers them with an unfair death. * Beginner to pro. * Common. "HACKER!" * Calls everyone a hacker. * Claims they did all the work when their team wins and gets 0 kills. * Blames it all on their team when they lose or die. * Rarely gets a kill. * Tries to target. * Beginner in skills. * Common. The "Roundshot Only" Guys * Hates people who use Canister shot. * Try-hard on hitting that one solo hussar from across the map. * Bullies anyone who thinks that the canister can be useful in certain situations. * Medium to pro in skills. * Rarely gets a kill with roundshot, but will glorify every single one. * Uncommon. Bridge of Arcole Voters * Exist in swarms. * Caps-lock. * Angry in general. * Noob to pro. * Common. Group Shouters * Sometimes demand people to join their war group. In that case: ** Full grammar. ** Give invites to their Discord server. ** Assertive. ** Don't cooperate if nobody joins. * Occasionally spam. * Newbie to pro. * Uncommon. * Always caps-lock. * Argumentative and salty. * Sometimes yell "CHARGE!" '"GG EZ"' * They are very annoying if you are a member of the losing team. * Are mediocre to good in skills. * Branch of Braggers/Flexers. * Common. Skirmishers The Good Skirmishers * Use tactics sometimes not understood, thus not properly able to be countered in some situations. * Can be really effective. * Usually out of sight. * Sometimes a strategist. * Mediocre to pro. * Shoot stuff. (And hits it). * Can easily shoot targets on horseback and strafing targets. * Rare. The Bad Skirmishers * Use predictable strategies. * Stay close to battle. * Tries to hide but fails. * Can't aim well which is particularly bad as a skirmishers first shot makes all the difference. * Beginner - Mediocre in skills. * Rare. Skir-''miss''-ers * Miss the broad side of a barn. * Hitting a horseman on his horse is pretty much impossible. * Beginner in skills. * More common than it should be. * Charge at the start. Leaders The Good Leaders * Can inspire people to do better. * People want them to be leader. * Great strategies that are creative, more so than others (cough cough, camping, cough cough) ** When basing, actually creates a decent base that is not a camp-fest and encourages use for cover rather than use for hiding. * Mediocre to pro. ** Usually good in combat. ** Trustworthy. ** Impossible to find. ** Inspires teammates, while respecting the enemy team. ** Usually is a leader in a group and not just a spontaneous leader. ** Will charge into battle instead of sitting in a house, (AHEM, AHEM, CAMPING, AHEM, AHEM), usually wielding their sword in an upright position. ** Even when dead, they still inspire their soldiers to carry on the battle. The Bad Leaders * Selfish, narcissistic, arrogant and ignorant. ** Claims to be leader. * Terrible strategies, which is either camping or group surrendering. * Yelling in capital letters to do better. * Poor grammar. * Terrible-Beginner in skills. ** Not that good in combat. ** Usually thinks they're better than they actually are. * Blaming the team instead of themselves which is taking responsibility (but they aren't in the first place). ** You can stop these players by saying "Will you take responsibility if we lose? and will you suffer for us?". Most of the time this will make them stop and (sometimes) quit. ** Or, "Sir/Ma'am, will you suffer for us in our most desperate times, and lead us no matter the cost?" * Can annoy soldiers to the point of converting to the other team. * Cowardly and hides behind the front lines. * Toxic. * Commoner. * Holds disobeying teammates at 'gunpoint'. * Will call people who give up cowards * Will try to make a line battle but fail or be ignored completely. Group Leaders * Leads a group/or makes a company. * Doesn't try to lead the whole team. * Can have very loyal and skillful soldiers. * May use Blood and Iron to train their soldiers or to recruit. * Can easily win battle with experience. * Sometimes arrogant. * Very Rare. The Tryhards Commandos * Hides in a place before destroying their enemies. * Might be Pro/God in skills. Stealthers * Officer or sapper. * Rare in appearance. * Picks off lone enemies. * Hides in bushes, bases and houses. * Confused with campers. * Medium to pro. Assassins * Long ranged version of the stealther. * Part sniper. * Pro in skills. Pro Sappers * Knows how to make advanced structures. * Part Rambo. * Part strategist. * Pro in skills. Psycho Axe Murderers * Pro Sapper's deranged and criminally-insane cousin. * Will be partisan if it is available. * Will have Hand axe, Sapper's Axe, Or Branch in constant but ready swinging position at all times. * Can be out CQCed if you utilize blocking correctly. * Medium to God in skills. * Lonesome. * Either disturbingly silent or yelling in caps. * Usually 1 per game Duelists * Rarely uses gun. * Calls gun users "Tryhards". * Destroys you in melee. * Usually Officer. * Master in skills. * Always be flexin'. Professional Players * Can kill 5-6 or more people ALONE. * Always has strategies. * Pro or God in skills. * Legendary. * Can be called a hacker. * Can utilize the majority of classes. (by that, it's not just cavalry only) * Rambo Saps best ally or worst enemy in battle. The Role-players Soup Kingdom * Soup Sellers that are armed and ready to defend in order to turn the game into a role-playing one. * Sometimes hold soup store competitions. * One of the biggest pacifist species. * Noob to mediocre skills. * Frequent-appearing. * Usually are sappers who create elaborate bases/ "shops". * Will counter-hunt pacifist hunters if threatened. * Often receive hate and are hunted by people who don't want to join or buy from their shops. * Favorite map is usually Falenty due to the market place. * In some cases, the soup seller can trick you to their location and get killed * Often chant the soup army war cry: "SOUP!!!". * Sometimes jerks that hold up the game by running away or heavily barricading from the enemy. * Never surrenders, and will die with their shop. Under threat, they go up in a corner, begin blocking, and say their prayers. RobloxScreenShot20180222_122951125.png RobloxScreenShot20180320_123425152.png RobloxScreenShot20180320_123431978.png Cheese Kingdom * Rivals of the Soup Kingdom * Uses Gabions and Crates * Yells out CHEESE!, WHO WANTS CHEESE!, etc. * Often camps at the fringes of the map, yelling cheese-related phrases, or just idling, watching the rest of the map go to pieces, while enjoying... cheese * Highly rare, with only one-three on a single server * Fiercely protective of cheese, but tolerates any who are not hostile to them or their beloved cheese * Never surrenders * Favourite map is usually The Road to Smolensk, due to the ruined house with the ladder at the flank of the map, or Falenty * Usually hostile to soup sellers, but will sometimes collaborate Tea Kingdom * British soldiers pretending to sell tea instead of soup. * Exclusive to maps featuring the UK. * Mediocre. * Legendary. * Not as frequently-appearing as soup sellers. Pacifist Hunters * Usually stuck in an eternal conflict with the Soup Army. * Either absolute jerks who cannot fathom the fact that some people enjoy not killing each other, or people who try to preserve the combat-heavy gameplay that Blood and Iron is famous for. ** Basically either raging children or very respectable, decent players. * Mediocre-God in skills. * Common, but only when the Soup Army or other Pacifists appear. Bad Pacifists * People who choose not to play the game and be friendly to all players in the game, although mostly musicians. * Runs away instead of surrendering. * Sometimes helpful, though they don't kill they do (accidentally) help the team with reload buffs and sometimes will go in front of a player when reloading to protect them. ** Note: ''These should not be confused with musicians following teammates in order to buff them and support them in combat. * Near-Extinct, however they are having a resurgence. I suggest we make it a brief one. * Hates pacifist killers, will force convert people to pacifism. '''Good Pacifists' * Understands that people play Blood & Iron for the combat. (For the most part, cough, cough, campers, cough, cough.) * When caught, will surrender and hope for the best. * Starts Discord (or whatever other service) group and create private server just for friendly roleplay in order to not disrupt normal players games. * When playing with others who play for combat, plays with them and does not push their pacifistic views on them. * Understands that game is focused on killing, accepts that people are going to kill them. Musician Army * Pretending to be a pacifist band. * Extremely Rare. * Merely disguised as Pacifists. * Can be a Mediocre or Pro/God in skills. "Flying" People * Always vote for maps that support cavalry. * Abuses the horse flying glitch to fly to the sky. * Usually a hussar. * Usually a bugler. * Pretends to be a god, Santa or something unreal with magical powers. * Can be easily taken down by riflemen. * Usually dancing on top of the horse and playing their bugle. * Extremely Rare. * Can delay the round for a few minutes if they are the last player alive in a team. * Sometimes teaches other how to do the glitch. Holy People *Always vote for Plancenoit, La Rothiere, Unterlaichling, and Falenty for the churches. *Pretends to be a preacher, reverend, priest, etc. *Either pacifists or pacifist hunters. **Pacifist skills are mostly Mediocre. **Pacifist Hunter skills are Mediocre to Pro. *Does stereotypical Christian things like: prayers, funerals, confessions, exorcisms, and yelling DEUS VULT, INFIDEL. *Always have a contingent of Patriots ready to "remove kebab". (cannot be killed by normal anti-roleplay) *Sometimes are bagpipers and set funerals for the Christians. *Note that some "Mass" can be turned out to be a trap. *Host church services in an attempt to bring peace and equality within the game. Historian * Keep telling everyone about the real history. ** Can sometimes be annoying and heated. * Mediocre-Expert in skills. ** Usually type too much and end up getting shot while talking. * Keeps correcting everybody's mistakes. * Often comes into conflict with "Historians" * Rare. Dishonorable Back-Stabbers * Pretends to be pacifist/musician to gain your trust or not to be killed. * Will 100% of time stab you or your friends in the back. * Will 20% of the time every time kill you (which means 120% of the time). * Can be in any country and usually a musician. * Common. * Never fully trust musicians. Miscellaneous Scouts * Usually Cavalry or Sharpshooters. * Scouts for enemies ahead. * Mediocre-Pro in skills. Wild Scotsmen *Always play Great Britain. *Are mostly Bagpipers except for the occasional silver pistol-wearing Black Watch officers. *Head-on chargers if called for. *Follow other Scotsmen. *Skills range from Good to Pro. * Really gutsy and suicidal. * Always yelling. Combat/Rambo Sappers * Rushes with axe, always. * Good or Pro in skills. * Probably doesn't build at all (but sometimes builds small defenses like Pandora's box to kill whatever remains of the enemy team. ** Really lucky. * Pretty rare. * Can be countered when teamed up on or when shot from a distance. Snipers * Shoots you from across the map. * Will usually pull rare but amazing feats of accuracy. * Probably performs dark magic to home his shots. * Usually a load-out of rifleman. * Can easily clutch. * Master-God in skills. * Extremely Dangerous Patriots * Often praises their Faction while Taunting Rival Faction. * A "Patriot" Player type can say either "Glory to (insert faction)" or in A German-speaking Faction "(insert German Faction two times) über alles". If playing as France, they always say "Vive La France" or (If they don't know French very well) "Viva la France". * Will spam chat with cheers and glories when they win, and justifications when they lose. * May be either Newbie, Mediocre-skilled or Pro/God in skills. * Common. Partisans * Might carry either a Ranged Weaponry or Melee Weaponry. * Available to Russian Empire, Duchy of Warsaw faction. * (Melee Fighters) Sneaks at the enemy or even charging till they die. * (Ranged Fighters) Might be either a Sniper or a Back up to a Melee Fighter. * Might be Newbie-Pro in Skills. * Probably praises our lord and savior, The Branch. (Even if they wear Soup-Pots on their heads sometimes, Warsaw, Russia...) * Common. Flankers * Usually Rifleman. * Usually Sharpshooters. * Usually Cavalry * Can destroy a whole team alone. * Can be strategist. * Good against campers. * Weak against Counter-Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Counter-Flankers * Usually Rifleman. * Usually Sharpshooters. * Stays close to their team. * Protect their teammates from Flankers. * Usually Flankers as well. * Good against Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Roof-Climbers * Sappers: Builds "Stairs" to climb a building's roof. * Rankers: Acts as Sharpshooters. * Note: Roof-climbing can be a reliable tactic on some maps. * Mediocre to pro. Non-English Speaking Players * Usually speak either Spanish or Portuguese. * Sometimes speak German, Polish or Russian out of role-playing or foolishness. * Rare. * Beginner to pro. 'Silent Players' * Never talks. ** Often listening to the in-game music or their own. *Wild card. **Beginner to God. **Rare. Strategists * Often confused with Campers. * Lacking in skill but tries to do what is best for their team. * Uses informational tips in order to influence their team. * Has an idea of most maps and how to get the best of a terrain/landscape. * Very rare. 'Pro-Cavalrymen' * May use cavalry almost all time. * Are PRO or GOD in skills. * Most of the time/always hit a victim while on horse. * They will dodge stakes, bayonets, and bullets just to stab you. * Usually use hussars. * Are very hard to shoot at, because they just begin dancing in front of you. * They can be good even when off horseback. * Know how to counter every anti-cavalry tactic you may use. * Rare. Anti-Cavalrymen * Usually sapper, ranker, or pikemen/lancers off horse. * Always build a lot of stakes to kill horses. (If sapper) * When they encounter a cavalry, they sit down and bayonet to instant kill the horse. (If ranker) * Pretends to talk or be busy with something else then turns around and stabs the horse. (If Pikemen or lancers (if horse is dead). * Good - God in skills. * Rare. Companies * These people always try to get at least 2 people attracted and form a company. (Which is a fire-team...) * They'll do line battles which sometime can be good to the team. * Mediocre - Pro in skills. * Extremely Rare. Actors * Usually try to dress up like enemy team's rankers (Ex: French ranker dressed as a Duchy of Nassau ranker) * Pretend to be one of them. * Wait for the perfect time to strike. * Good - God in skills * Very Rare. * Usually kill multiple enemies. Surrendered * Surrenders at beginning of game. * Walks into enemy base, expecting not to be killed. * Complains about war crime after being killed. * Noob - Beginner in skills. * Often become human meat shields * Uncommon. Communists * Often Historians. * Play various roles and classes. * Mediocre - God in skills. * Know a lot about politics and communism, probably more than you. * If someone makes a soup shop, they will kill the owners, repossess it and give free soup. * Officers are "commissars", Partisans are "workers and farmers" ... * Will gladly join a charge with a shout "For Communism!" * Don't like United Kingdom. Branch Extremists * Part of either the Polish or Russian peasant division. * Fearless. * The reason people use cavalry to fly (as they wish not to be destroyed by their power) * The Branch is treated as a holy relic and is wielded as such. * Rare - (Depends on the map, and what weapon they get.). Skeletons * Doots when they win/lose/die/get a kill * Always a Bugler * Rare * can be normal to master in skills The Ones You'll Rarely or Never Will See/Really Good players ODers * Attempt to find a partner. * Always saying "123 for a (bf/gf)". * Never survive a round for more than two minutes. * Eventually leaves after two to three rounds. Phantom Forces Kids * "Gay". * Demand modern weaponry and sprinting to be added. * Dislike everyone in general. * Salty. * Constantly rage-quit. Artists * Sappers. * Use constructs to 'draw' offensive symbols, like swastikas, but can also write out messages like "Ur Mom Gay" or "Help". * Very little to no help to their team. * Sometimes the last man standing. * Stays on the server for 1-2 hours. Evangelion Fans * Always reference The End of Evangelion; ** "The End of Sappers: You can (not) Construct". ** "The End of Soup: You can (not) Sell". * Talkative. * Of un-assessed skill. Escapists * Attack the enemy's base, kill two guys, come out alive. Rinse and repeat. * Almost never take damage. * Stealth master. * Talks a lot. Sapper King * Has most or all of their team following or devoting * Master of building * Other players look up to them * Often the most protected person * Deified * Those that follow him/her will often be other sappers, noobs and/or cowards * Followers will avenge their fallen leader, often by charging the enemy with much hatred directed towards them * Great at strategies Trivia This is the only page that got revamped multiple (too many) times. Category:Extra Category:Fanbase-related pages Category:Browse Category:Roleplay